I just need you
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot. Situado al final del capítulo "47 seconds" de la cuarta temporada. La única diferencia es que Rick no se enteró de la mentira de Kate. Veremos si les gusta, por favor denle una oportunidad!


**Sé que hace siglos que no escribo un oneshot. Aquí está. Espero que les guste! Está inspirado en el capítulo de la cuarta temporada, "47 seconds" pero hagamos de cuenta que Rick no se enteró de que Kate le había mentido y finalmente tienen esa charla que venían posponiendo... A leer!**

 **I just need you**

-Bueno, parece que solo quedamos nosotros…- dijo Kate mirándolo con una sonrisa. No esperaba que las cosas salieran tan bien y que pudieran compartir un momento a solas, sobre todo luego de todo lo que había sucedido esos días… todas las interrupciones, todas esas miradas que a Kate solo le dejaban algo en claro, los sentimientos eran profundos… y había llegado el momento de sacarlos a la luz. Como si eso fuese sencillo…

-Sí…- dijo sólo él y ella asintió.

-Ahora que se terminó el caso, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Yo… me parece que no es un buen momento…- dijo él como retrayéndose.

-¿No? ¿no quieres que salgamos de aquí y así podríamos hablar tranquilos?

-¿No estás muy cansada? Confía en mí, en cuanto apoyes tu cabeza en la almohada, te desmayarás, Kate…

-No descansaría, sólo dormiría… por eso no quiero hacerlo… por eso… no importa… quizá tú sí estás cansado y te estoy reteniendo…- dijo y bajó la vista, mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Rick se sintió incapaz de contradecirla, por un lado quería hablarle, sincerarse con ella, pero no tendría escapatoria ahora y aunque no pudiera más con todos esos sentimientos que no había podido expresarle aún, no supo cómo seguir… porque sabía que ambos estaban exhaustos y que si ella oponía resistencia sería peor para intentar convencerla…

-Nos vemos…- dijo él y se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

-Sí…- dijo ella y lo observó irse. Lo necesitaba tanto que el cuerpo le dolía. Aunque no sucediera nada entre ellos, ella sólo necesitaba tenerlo cerca, como tantas veces, sentir su respiración suave cerca, escucharlo hablar, aunque no le prestara demasiada atención, aunque sólo quisiera caminar a su lado, hombro con hombro… como compañera… porque a veces sentía que con eso alcanzaba… aunque siempre quisiera y fantaseara con más…

Salió caminando tras él y usó la escalera para no tener que esperar el ascensor que había bajado con él…

Lo encontró en la puerta, tratando de encontrar un taxi, lo cual a esa hora era complicado, no había muchos autos circulando en la zona…

-¿Te llevo?- le dijo y él giró para mirarla.

-No te preocupes…

-Ven… vamos…- insistió ella y él supo que estaba perdido, no podía seguir intentando alejarla.

-Creí que te irías a tomar una cerveza por ahí…- le dijo al subirse a su auto.

-¿Sola? No, Castle, no estoy tan desesperada…- le dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Lamento no… ¿quieres que vayamos?

-Estás cansado, no quiero ser un peso para ti… estoy bien, tengo que acostumbrarme a esto…

-¿Esto?

-Estar sola… disfrutar mi soledad…

-Pero no estás sola…- le dijo él y ella lo miró con intensidad.

-Lo estoy… sino pregúntale a mi almohada… uno puede estar rodeado de gente, pero sentirse infinitamente solo cuando llega a su casa y no tiene a ese alguien especial que lo está esperando…- dijo ella y miró hacia el volante. Todavía no había arrancado.

-Creí que estar así era tu elección… yo…

-Tú… tú eres un compañero increíble… sí, lo estoy admitiendo, luego de tanto tiempo… me he acostumbrado a ti… y lo disfruto…- le dijo como en secreto y él sonrió.

-No me gusta escucharte decir que estás sola… que te sientes sola…- dijo e inconscientemente se acercó a ella.

-Es que es la verdad… llega esta altura en mi vida en que haciendo un balance me doy cuenta de que me he equivocado, que quizá he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y a veces el tren pasa solo una vez…

-Kate…

-Te llevaré a casa…- le dijo y arrancó.

Rick la miró de costado sin saber qué decirle, sin saber qué hacer… la veía infinitamente triste pero parecía resignada, parecía ciega, parecía no saber lo que él sentía, lo que podía ofrecerle… y él tenía pánico de insistirle…

* * *

Llegaron a la puerta del loft y él se sorprendió cuando luego de detener el auto, la vio bajarse.

Kate sonrió cuando él se quedó mirándola e instintivamente, ella se revolvió las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Quieres subir? ¿tomar café?- dijo él para no sentirse más tonto de lo que se sentía.

-No… solo… yo solo quería… eres muy importante para mí, Castle… siento que no podría haber sobrevivido a este caso si no te tuviese a mi lado…

-Pues… me gusta la idea de serte útil… pero creo que lo hubieses hecho bien sin mí… aunque menos divertida…

-Es cierto… y no es que me seas útil… últimamente he descubierto que eres… esencial…- dijo y levantó la vista, había estado mirando sus manos mientras hablaba, pero sintió que debía mirarlo para decirle esto último.

-Kate…

-Yo… soy un desastre con estas cosas… sólo… ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

-Claro… por supuesto…- dijo él y extendió sus brazos para recibirla.

Kate se sumergió en él, su nariz apretada contra su cuello, perdida en ese aroma que conocía sólo de lejos. Él deslizó sus manos suavemente por la espalda de ella y finalmente quedaron descansando sobre su cintura. Kate sintió que no quería moverse de allí nunca más y que preferiría no tener que explicárselo… porque de todos modos él lo sabía, o al menos lo intuía…

Se quedaron casi estáticos durante un buen rato y ella suspiró con fastidio cuando se dio cuenta de que su tiempo había terminado…

Se separaron apenas y ella lo miró, tenía la respiración agitada y Rick vio como humedecía sus labios mientras miraba brevemente los de él…

Rick estuvo a punto de repetirle si no quería subir, la veía rara, débil… pero cuando se disponía a hablar sintió los dedos de ella acariciando sus labios y luego su boca, tímidamente apoyada sobre la suya…

Jadeó sorprendido y se dejó llevar, tomando el control del beso. Después de todo, ella no lo mataría porque había dado el primer paso…

Rick la tomó de la cara y ahondó el beso. La escuchó suspirar y sintió que su cuerpo cobraba vida y se apretaba contra el de ella…

Kate juntó fuerzas y lo separó un poco para mirarlo. Él vaciló un poco, preguntándose si no estaría arrepentida de haber dado ese paso… pero ella no lo dejó pensar, lo abrazó, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó húmedamente, casi con desesperación…

Rick se dio cuenta de que estaban complicados cuando sintió que su cuerpo se amoldaba a ella y que ambos estaban contra la puerta de su auto…

-Kate…- dijo interrumpiendo el beso, mirándola de tan cerca que casi no podía enfocar su mirada.

-Todos estos meses…- dijo agitada- yo… creí que no estaba lista, Rick… pensé que esto no funcionaría… pero te necesito… y sé que tú no insistes porque me respetas… pero ya no quiero tu respeto… necesito tu amor… te necesito…- le dijo y él volvió a besarla, sus labios casi fundiéndose por la desesperación de ambos.

El beso se extendió durante varios minutos y la pasión disminuyó un poco para darle paso a la ternura…

Cuando por fin se separaron, él se quedó mirándola y ella sonrió con algo de timidez…

-Esto significa que…- dijo queriendo entender que no se trataba de un rapto de desesperación.

-Significa que ya no quiero negar lo que me pasa… y que quiero que me ayudes a vivirlo… durante todos estos meses he vivido con una opresión en el corazón cada vez que recuerdo tus palabras…

-¿Recuerdas?

-Las recuerdo… y gracias a eso me he mantenido viva este tiempo… fui cobarde al no reconocerlo… al no confesarte que necesitaba más tiempo, por eso preferí mentirte…

-Kate…

-Lo siento… sabes que soy un desastre… no sabía qué hacer y no quería perderte…

-Ya está… ya pasó…- dijo él dándose cuenta de que por fin habían llegado a un punto en el que ambos estaban en la misma página.

Rick la abrazó con ternura y ella sonrió, complacida… se sentía increíble no tener que inventar una excusa para sentirlo cerca…

-¿Quieres…? ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a casa?- le preguntó con nerviosismo ella, de pronto no quería perder más tiempo.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó él.

-Nunca estuve más segura de algo…- dijo ella con sus ojos perdidos en los de él.

* * *

No bien abrió la puerta de su casa, Kate sintió el cuerpo cálido de él en su espalda, sus labios perdiéndose en su nuca y el ruido de la puerta que se cerraba tras ellos…

No encendieron las luces, ella giró para atrapar sus labios con vehemencia y lanzó una carcajada feliz cuando se sintió elevarse, luego de que él la levantara en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación…

Él le quitó la ropa con suavidad, entre caricias y besos y ella lo observó quitarse la suya, anticipando lo que sería la primera noche de amor juntos…

Kate cerró los ojos luego de que se reunieran en el centro de la cama, cuando él comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios, luego de hacerla recostar sobre su espalda…

No le quedó ningún rincón del cuerpo por acariciar y besar y un buen rato después, la sintió tensarse y estallar de placer mientras se perdía en sus rasgos…

Pensó en tomarse un momento para que ella pudiese reponerse, pero Kate parecía tener otros planes y Rick se sorprendió cuando, luego de empujarlo hacia atrás, ella descendió sobre él y jadeó apreciativamente al sentirse completa…

-¿Sabes cuántas veces soñé con esto?- le preguntó él mientras sus manos seguían acariciándola incansables…

-Las mismas que yo…- dijo ella con voz grave y él se incorporó, para tomarla de la cara y besarla profundamente…

Rick se movió lenta y profundamente, entre besos y luego, cuando ambos estaban por alcanzar el clímax, se separó y la miró a los ojos…

-Te amo…- dijo cuando se dejaba ir, su mirada casi nublada por el placer.

-Te amo…- le contestó ella, que lo siguió un par de segundos más tarde.

Él se separó un momento después y la besó tiernamente en la cara y en los hombros…

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?- le preguntó acurrucándose en sus brazos.

-¿Tú quieres?- le preguntó.

¿Y tú? ¿qué quieres hacer?- quiso saber ella.

-Yo no quiero despegarme de ti nunca más… pero… supongo que debería avisarle a mi madre o a Alexis para que no se preocupen…

-Bien…- dijo asintiendo y lo vio tomar su móvil- ¿les dirás que estás conmigo?

-¿Prefieres que no?

-¿Crees que lo tomarán bien?

-Conoces a mi madre… sería capaz de armar una fiesta…- dijo y Kate arrugó la nariz.

-Se los… diremos en un par de días… sí… mejor…- dijo y lo escuchó reír a carcajadas.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina! Tenía muchas ganas de compartirlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos en las otras historias! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
